Devil's Advocate
by EllenOng
Summary: In a world classified by race, a young woman finds herself lost as she searches for her origins, her parents and her true self. She loses herself in a world of lies, but she soon comes to terms to that ,to not have hope in oneself is to have doomed ones soul to the devil. To overcome failure is to recognize the fear that binds you down - as only the purest will survive. AU


DEVILS ADVOCATE

In a world classified by race and money, a young woman finds herself lost as she searches for her origins, her parents and her true self. Travelling alone and misguided, she loses herself in a world of lies, and begins to lose faith in humanity. But it is through the hardships she faces that she soon comes to terms to that, to not have hope in oneself is to have doomed ones soul to the devil. And to overcome failure is to recognize the fear that you have been holding hostage and let it strengthen your courage - _as only the purest will survive._

* * *

**Author's note: **This story is leaning more towards a dark theme each time I sit down to write, so if you read, be prepared for the tragedy that I like to throw in. This is definitely AU, where there isn't bending but there's still the theme of having different races, although the actual names of each race aren't mentioned, only described by their appearance. I made it pretty easy to figure out anyway. This isn't my first time writing an angst story but hopefully I've improved. (Expect the new chapter in about a week)

**Pairing: **I haven't figured out a pairing yet, still deciding who I want to incorporate into this story. This will be answered within the next few chapters. (Korra x ?)

**Genre: **Angst, hurt-comfort, friendship, romance - starts with a dark theme, hopefully lightens as the story goes on.

**Artwork: **'Korra' by Br0ny - Check out her fabulous work!

**Rating: **M - for dark themes, some-what graphic scenes - would not recommend for readers under 15 years of age.

**Posted: **_9/11/2013_

**Word count: **1,820

**Music inspiration: **Oblivion - Bastille ; By the Grace of God - Katy Perry.

* * *

On April 16th 1893, a young girl was born. A girl of warm caramel skin and vast ocean deep eyes, hair like melted chocolate and skin soft like newly spun silk. She opens her eyes for the first time and she laughs, a musical cry that rings in everyone's ears and brings joy to the shattered, worn down house. Eyes staring intently at her, watching with hopeful glee as she takes her first breath- she was nothing like they had ever seen before. She was beautiful, innocence. She was _pure_.

And in that moment, they knew, she was special.

But their happiness was short-lived. They could never provide for her the life she deserved, the life she needed. She could not grow up in a battered house made of flimsy wood and no heating. She was their baby girl, and they needed to do better for her. She couldn't be raised in a house where there was no certainty that there would be food for tomorrow, no money to support themselves. How could they destroy her life and make her suffer like they had?

They could not bear to do that to her, it was selfish to tie her down to their miserable lives.

As they looked down into the girls' eyes once again, they began to cry. They cried because it would be the last time they would ever see her again, although deep inside, they knew, it was the right thing to do.

* * *

At the age of ten, she cries, begging for her mother. "Mummy?" Her eyes water with tears as she begs for her parents to come back and whisk her away to the biggest magical castle she has ever laid her eyes on. A magnificent castle filled with soft plush toys and all the candy a child could ever eat. A place of eternal happiness and peace. But as she wipes away the tears, she looks at her dirty hands grasping the ruined toy and begins to understand that she was all alone.

She clutches the old toy closer to her chest as she looks down the empty alleyway but there's nothing but old rusted garbage cans. Tears keep falling but she doesn't make any attempts to swipe them away.

"Mummy?" Her voice echoes again.

She picks herself up from the cold stone ground and dusts her filthy dress. Her long greasy hair falling into curls at her shoulders and her skin no longer soft but rough and muddied, she was no longer the perfect little girl. She was lost, alone and scared - _scared _of what she would have to face without her parents.

As she walked along the busy street, she admired the many shiny cars that whizzed by and the electric buzz of the chaotic street. People bumped into her, yelling at her horrible things she could barely comprehend, abusive and aggressive words such as '_street rat_', '_filthy_' and '_worthless_', were spat in her face. But through all the years, she had taken all these insults from the more wealthy and there was no doubt in the world that she had fought back. Because she did - _hard_. The first being when she had kicked a man when she was 7 because he had called her a worthless pig and the most recent, being only 3 years after, well lets just say he got what he deserved too.

She continued to stumble as fast as her little legs could take her, every evening at 5pm she would walk 5km to the bakery just off the park. 10 minutes past 5pm they would always chuck out the rubbish and if she was exceptionally lucky, she would discover one or two bread rolls hiding beneath. She would then travel to the park, on top of a small hill secluded from anyone's sight and sit as she watched the sun set below the horizon. She would repeat this every single day, hoping that one day she would find a better life, someone would take away from her miserable life of being alone because she didn't want to be lonely anymore. She wanted a loving family, with food and the comfort of sleeping in the same bed every night. Sometimes she even wished one day, she would just get too tired of fighting on and it wouldn't be that hard anymore. She could just close her eyes one day and it would be all over, because she was too young to be fighting this hard for a life horrible as this.

* * *

When she was twelve, a man approached her, offering a new life far away from any trouble, a life where she wouldn't have to continue to struggle to breathe each day. He promised her safety, comfort and what she was longing for most, _a family_. The man was kind, gentle and sincere, he guided her back to his humble house. It was not a grand gesture; his home wasn't filled with meaningless objects that only served as decoration, everything in his house held a value, each possession had a place in his heart.

He allowed her to stay and grow up, be a normal child for once but she always yearned for her missing parents. She didn't know them and maybe she never will. Each night, she dreamt of her parents miraculously finding her and they could live together happily ever after but each morning she would awaken and find herself alone.

The man who had been so kind to offer her a place in his house was her only family now. Each day he would go out into the coalmines and work, long bearing days, yet it was not enough. He often came back from work tired and by each passing day, he grew detached. She did the best, providing, caring for the noble man who had given her shelter. She would do all the housework during the day and go out into the streets, doing whatever she could to make the means of surviving easier for the man who called himself Aang.

As he grew older, mind you that he wasn't a young man, he grew more tiresome and restless until one day he never came home. She waited that faithful day patiently as she always could, but minutes turned into days into hours and there was no sign. She went out to search for him but there was no sign. She waited several days but there still was no word until one day, another man came knocking on the door, claiming that Aang had died, and just like that all the emotions that she had locked away during the happy times with her mentor, her only surviving family had burst out and flooded her. Memories came crashing back in and she collapsed, weak and so sick of everyone leaving her.

_Why did everyone have to leave me? _She wept.

From that moment on, she knew, it was better to not let your heart feel, for if you did, you were open to hurt, to wounds that cut so deep inside no one could heal it. She learnt that relying on people only backfired and that the only way to survive in this world was to depend on one thing only, the only thing that could never fail, _the will within your very own fiery soul. _

That girl was me. But I am no longer that helpless girl that people could trample on whenever they wished. I was stronger because through the hardships and the deaths I've had to mourn, I was determined not to let everyone else win again. I would not let them have the satisfaction of taking one more life from this world.

I'm 17, barely an adult and society had already destroyed my life. The rich grew richer everyday and the poor grew poorer by each dying minute. While the wealthy were sitting in the comfort of their heated rooms that branched into endless hallways of other rooms and doors, I sat alone, cold with no place to call home. The wealthy used their power to assault people like me, peasants as they liked to call, the general public who could not fight back in fear of being imprisoned, or worse, death. But I was not afraid, in spite of the darkness that often succumbed me, I had not given in, I will fight until my dying breath until equality is restored and that the guilty have been down justice.

I refuse to stand idly by and watch as the government and the politicians continue to exploit and take advantage of the frightened members of the public. They have no voice because it had been silenced. They live in a state of fear that only I, and others like myself, can possibly understand. No one knows uncertainty, abandonment and hopelessness like I do, because I've been through hell and back. I've felt each and every ounce of pain they've endured. I understand because I am one of them.

Corruption and lies have ruled this society long enough and it has failed us, it has doomed this city and the next, cities stretching through the entire world. Misguided trust and deception have only one purpose in this world, to cause chaos and a fiery blaze of hell for every occupant of this planet. But I _will not_ fail this town, like the government has failed us, I _will_ bring justice.

For so many years, I have felt isolated and numb. I have tried to ignore the pain that accompanied feelings of anguish, and the urge inside that didn't want to be alone anymore. Pain makes you weak and through times like these, weakness will be your ultimate downfall. I choked back a sob and a tear, as I yearned for the comfort of my parents. Days had turned into months and years, until I realized no one was coming back for me, there was no rescue because I had been abandoned. My fear of isolation stemmed at a young age and back then, I often relished the idea of living in a warm house with the comfort of a blazing fireplace near and the soothing sensation of hot soup travelling down my throat. However all that was lost when I was forced to sleep behind dumpsters, in dirty alleyways usually filled with all sorts of shady people - who dealt drugs and prostitution and at some desperate times, robberies and deaths unfolded before my very eyes.

The world had turned upside down and during my slumber, I dreamt of a world of peace and love, a place where no one group of people solely took charge and everyone did as they pleased. There will be no crime or deaths and the world could finally be at peace. This world is corrupt and only I can rid it of evil.

_My name is Korra and I will bring equality._


End file.
